


Hands On

by 7layers



Series: Untouchable [1]
Category: Persona 5
Genre: Age Difference, Confessions, F/M, Fingerfucking, M/M, Other, gender neutral reader, thigh fucking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-03
Updated: 2017-05-03
Packaged: 2018-10-27 20:16:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,799
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10815951
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/7layers/pseuds/7layers
Summary: You've been looking all over Shibuya for a job and finally find one at Untouchable, the airsoft shop. While you didn't mean to end up there, you absolutely didn't mean to fall in love with the shop owner.





	Hands On

**Author's Note:**

> hey so this is my first reader insert! i'm open to any feedback or constructive criticism, and i'm toying with the idea of writing a sequel or making this part of a collection. hope you enjoy!

You weren't sure how you got here.

Well, if you were to be facetious, you knew _exactly_ how you got here. You stumbled through just about every store in Shibuya asking around for a part-time opening, but found yourself met with plenty of “sorry”s or “we're not hiring right now, but if you come back soon...”s. Coming back soon wouldn't help your situation in this moment, would it? As soon as you graduated high school, you thought it would be a good idea to come to Tokyo, where opportunities were boundless and you could get a job just by walking into a place. You needed some time to think about what you wanted to do for college – if you even wanted to go, really – so a part-time job to support yourself would help while you looked over your options. You were getting pretty sick of living off of borrowed money and sleeping on couches.

But _here_ , in front of some military store? A wrong turn, going too far in one direction. It was a weird alleyway where there wasn't really much of anything else, save this store and a bit of garbage. You knew guns weren't even legal here in Japan, so why was there a gun shop...? Curious, you opened the door up and walked inside.

There were more guns than you'd ever seen in your life, tiny boxes lined up on metal shelves, a mountain of brochures in the corner, and a very surly man behind the counter. He didn't greet you as you entered, his feet up on the counter while he flipped through a magazine. You stepped in closer, looking around the store to see if there were any customers milling about.

There weren't.

“...” The man looked up from his magazine, placing it down in his lap. “...What the hell are you doin' here? This ain't stuff for kids.”

“I'm not a kid,” you responded, though you could feel your face heat up from the scrutiny of his gaze. “I'm...looking for a part-time job.”

The man stared at you, blinking before he picked his magazine back up. “Not in the mood for jokes, kid.”

“I'm not joking! Please, I'll do anything you'll ask me to. I can lift heavy things, help you stock the shelves...” He glanced up at you from over his pages, grey eyes locked onto yours. You held his stare for as long as you could, though you felt a wave of relief wash over you as he set his magazine down for good this time.

“Do you even know what kinda store this is, kid? You don't look like the type who's got a thing for model guns.”

They were model guns? “They look so real,” you said aloud, looking down at a gun in the glass case, separating you and the shopkeeper.

“You some kinda enthusiast?” The man's lips quirked up in a smirk, his eyes softening a bit. It seemed like he was either testing or teasing you. Feeling pressured, you quickly said:

“I'd like to learn more about them. How do you make them so realistic? I've never seen anything like this before.”

The shopkeeper's smirk only grew, the lollipop in his mouth shifting with his smile. He was handsome in a rugged way. Everything about him screamed danger, but you stood firm in front of him, clearly not about to take no for an answer. Even if you didn't know a thing about guns, you needed _some_ kind of job. And honestly? Working here seemed a lot better than waiting tables or bagging groceries.

“...You're a real piece of work, you know? Presumptuous as hell. Comin' in here, assumin’ that I'm lookin’ for help. But you got guts. I like that.” He reached back behind the counter and pulled out an apron, tossing it at you. “Go ahead, part-timer. Show me what you got.”

You caught the apron, but you couldn't stop staring at the shopkeeper. “...What?”

“Whaddaya mean, 'what'? You got the job, kid. Now get to work. The place can use some dustin’.”

Hurriedly, you put on the apron and tied it behind your back, a wide smile crossing your face. “Thank you, sir!”

However, the man held up a hand, raising a single finger. “Don't call me 'sir'. It's Iwai to you.”

“Yes, sir, Iwai, sir!” Iwai sighed, shaking his head. At least it was a start.

 

You spent your summer at Iwai's shop, keeping clean and making sure the accessory shelves were full. All in all, it was such easy work, you almost felt bad taking as much of a paycheck as you did from Iwai. Though he didn't say it, he didn't seem to mind your company, lifting his feet for you to dust the glass with that same smirk on his face he usually had around you.

For as much as he seemed to have a problem with kids, however, Iwai didn’t seem to mind two boys in particular coming in and out of the store. One was a regular customer, floppy-haired with thick-rimmed glasses, passing more cash over the counter than you’d seen in your life. He didn’t look to be any older than a high school student, but Iwai didn’t have any issue doing regular business with him.

 The other kid never bought anything, but came around looking for Iwai from time to time. The first time he stopped by, Iwai didn’t say anything, but the second time…

"My son, Kaoru," he said briskly, not lifting his face from his magazine. "He’ll pop in from time to time. Try not to give him any trouble." Even though he was foul-mouthed and didn’t have much patience, he clearly cared for his son. The next few times Kaoru popped in, he brought a smile to Iwai’s face.

So why was it that he never spared you a second glance? If he didn’t hate you, seemed to enjoy your company some...why did he never ask about what you were doing? Of course, you were just a part-timer. You didn’t have the same bond his son would or that his best customer would. You dusted the walls, you wiped the glass down, you made life a little easier for Iwai, but... you weren’t really anything to him, were you?

That didn’t stop you from falling in love with him anyway.

Every day you memorized where to place a product, you memorized another line to his face. You watched the front, but you watched his expression, keeping an eye out for any slight changes. When he’d meet your gaze, you felt your heart stop, your body freeze for a moment. It was terrible and embarrassing, how much you wanted to be with Munehisa Iwai, but you didn’t say anything.

How could you say anything?

You did your job, you did it well, and you went home to your lonely apartment, wishing that you had the courage to say something. Maybe someday.

 

Luckily for you, it worked out that you didn’t have to say anything. At least, not at the very beginning. You weren’t very discreet. One can only stare at a man for so long before he starts to notice, and judging by the way he stared at you from behind his magazine, his steely gaze sharp enough to cut you in two, he’d noticed.

"Why do you keep lookin’ at me like that?" He asked you one day, just as the summer air mixed with the cold bite of coming winter, while you cleaned the counters, just as you always did.

"Like what?" You ask, as if you didn’t know. Like you didn’t trace the curve of his lips every single day, dreaming of how they might feel against yours. Like you didn’t watch him stand every day, gauging his physique against yours, almost sure you’d feel the rasp of his stubble against the top of your head if he pulled you into his arms. Like you didn’t go home every night with his name on your lips and his voice in your head, turning over in your bed and reaching down and--

“Like you’re gonna swallow me whole or somethin’. If you wanna say somethin’, kid, just spit it out and say it. You haven’t said a damn word to me since you took the job."

You blinked up at Iwai, tilting your head in confusion. "I thought you didn’t want to talk to me?" You ask, immediately met with his scoff.

"If that was the case, I woulda said so. What, you’ve just been too shy to say anythin’ to me? For three-odd months?"

Your face felt like it had burst into flames, embarrassment painted clear as day over your expression. "...yes?" You squeak out, only to hear Iwai sigh.

"You ‘n me are talkin’ now, aren’t we? So talk. What’s on your mind?"

‘You', you wanted to say, but you couldn’t find the guts that got you this job to say it. You felt the words on the tip of your tongue, but you felt like you wanted to scream at the same time. At yourself, mainly, for being such a coward. You started to wipe down the counters a little harder.

"Hey." Iwai placed a hand on top of yours, stopping your cleaning hand right in its tracks. You felt like flame had erupted from where you touched, your whole body warm, impossibly warm. "Talk, kid. You’re gonna piss me off if you don’t say anythin’."

"Ilikeyou," you spit out immediately, your hand quaking under Iwai’s grasp. You can feel the heat spreading up to your ears, you just _know_ you’re on fire. God, his face too; he looks like he’s in utter shock. He’s staring down at you, his hand on top of yours, his grip firm. You swallow and try again, keeping your gaze locked on his steely grey eyes.

"I like you--"

"I heard what you said." Iwai’s still holding onto you, still bewildered - but he’s calming down. "Kid...think about this. I gotta be, what, twice your age?"

"But I’m still an adult," you say, and _oh_ , there’s your charisma. There’s your guts.

"I have a kid," he said, still trying to dissuade you. It’s a weak argument and both of you know it.

"And?" You say, still clutching onto your washcloth. It’s getting cold, even in your hand, the water in it spilling out over your palm. "That doesn’t stop me from liking you. If anything, seeing you be so nice to Kaoru...only made me like you more."

He stared at you for a while, a long while, before he let you go. He turned away from you, leaving you with your washcloth in hand, waiting for a swift, easy rejection.

Instead, he said, "Lock the door."

In the middle of the day? Sure, business was always slow, but…

"Close up shop?" You asked, your blood running cold. You’d really done it now. You’d offended him so much, he was about to close his whole business just to get away from you. Or something like that. Your face was too pale, your hands too shaky as you locked the door to think of anything rational, even if you need deep down that you were likely just going to have a conversation.

One that would end in your unemployment, of course, but it was just a conversation nonetheless.

You walked back over to him, returning the keys to him, just as you always did. As you extended your hand to offer him the ring of dangling keys…

He placed his hand on the back of your neck, bringing you closer to him. Your hip bones dug into the counter, your back arching a little uncomfortably as you leaned over the glass counter - the one you had just cleaned, _of course_ \- palms flat on the case.

Iwai forced you to look at him, even if his eyes seemed to roam over your figure; the curve in your back, the way he’d made your ass stick out, and the embarrassed look on your face. This close to him, you could smell the wood polish and cologne that clung to his skin, along with something strangely sweet. That lollipop in his mouth, no doubt, the one he was worrying with his tongue right now.

His lips parted a touch and you couldn’t help but stare. The glint of candy shone between his teeth, his tongue rolling over the stick, and you couldn’t help but wish you were that lollipop in that moment, even though it felt ridiculous.

You’d stared for too long, since he smirked again and let out the tiniest of laughs. It was just a mirthful huff of air, but it stopped your heart all the same.

"You really don’t care that I’m an old man, do ya, kid?" Iwai asked, his tone surprisingly playful.

"I’m an adult too," you reminded him, his hand stroking the back of your neck, up and down. You shiver, closing your eyes as your face burned, your legs instinctively spreading just a touch apart.

Just a touch is all it took for him to notice. "I know." With your eyes still closed, you could only hear it as he pulled his sucker out of his mouth, tossing it into the trash. But that caught your attention, your eyes opening just in time to see his fixed on you, to see Iwai leaning over the counter to get closer to you, closer and closer, your eyes open wide in surprise, lips parting…

Before he chuckled, just once, his warm breath right against your lips. "Kid. You know you’re supposed to close your eyes, right? Unless you don’t wanna."

You did. You really, really did. As soon as he said it, you squeezed your eyes shut and puckered your lips, almost positive that you looked ridiculous, but clearly, Iwai didn’t mind.

His lips were warm, sticky-sweet like artificial strawberries, and you couldn’t get enough. His first kiss was simple enough, just a simple meeting of your lips. As soon as you relaxed, he pulled himself closer to the counter, resting his hand on the small of your back while the other stayed firm on the back of your neck. The glass case was making this endeavor _incredibly_ unpleasant, your lower body shaking and your fists balling against the counter.

He pulled back a bit after he heard the squeak of your hands against the glass, looking down to find you shaking. "....Mmm. Yeah, this isn’t the best way to do this, is it?" He looked behind you again, raising an eyebrow as another quick turn crossed his lips. "Like the view, though. And you haven’t gone runnin’ off, so...you like it too, huh?"

Unable to think, your head still spinning and dancing with the thought _Iwai just kissed me_ , you simply nodded.

"Thought so. C’m’ere, kid."

This time, your lips parted, your tongue poking out of your mouth to see if he would accept you. You heard him mumble something along the lines of ‘cheeky' before he opened his mouth, meeting your tongue with his, letting you taste more of the sweet candy on his tongue. You felt like you couldn’t get enough even as you thought _he_ might devour _you_ , contrary to what he said earlier.

Even as his tongue danced across your lips, prodding inside to fill your mouth with his taste, you wanted more. You wanted to feel his body against you, feel those strong arms around you, and you wanted him to feel your body heat.

It took a bit of maneuvering, but you hooked your leg up over the counter, opening your eyes briefly to see Iwai’s steely gaze taken aback, shock clear on his face. His hands didn’t stray; if anything, he helped you up onto the glass case, pulling you down to kiss you again.

Your legs spread apart as you pulled him closer, feeling Iwai’s torso settle between your thighs. He didn’t touch you any more than that, nothing more than his stomach just a few layers of clothing away and his hands stuck where they were.

While his somewhat-gentlemanly nature was appreciated, you still wanted him. You needed him to touch you, you wanted him to make a mess of you right here in the store. Right here on the counter, you really wouldn’t have been picky. You leaned forward, wrapping your arms around his back, hooking your legs behind him and pulling him closer.

 _Fuck_ , he was hard. You could feel him rubbing up against you, his erection right against the apex of your thighs, and you were about to lose it. You shifted your hips, up and down, grinding up against him, reveling in the sound he made when his breath caught. He took your bottom lip between his teeth, his hands finally starting to roam. The one on your back slid forward, grabbing onto your hip. The other moved down - instead of your chest - your arm, down to your elbow until he took hold of your waist.

"You’re a piece of work, aren’t ya, kid? Kind of an idiot, gettin’ involved with a guy like me." He pulled you a little closer, leaning down into your neck. "Don’t worry," he murmured against your skin, placing a gentle kiss on the curve between your neck and shoulder. "I like that."

He lifted up your shirt, untucking it from your pants and your work apron. "If you want me to stop, kid, just say so. We don’t gotta keep goin’. I don’t just mean now, either. Later, down the line, you decide you don’t wanna keep doin’ this with me, we stop. Plain as that."

Even though you felt like you couldn’t breathe, you couldn’t help but smile. “...So you want to actually be with me? Like, you want to go on dates with me? Not just this?"

He didn’t answer for a moment, placing both hands on your hips. You felt him sigh before he gave your neck another gentle kiss.

"If that’s what you want. You don’t mind goin’ out with a man like me, then we’ll go."

"But...how do you feel about me?" You managed to ask, gently urging his head up.

He looked up at you and sighed again, with this look on his face like the answer should have been obvious.

"Think I would have kissed you if I didn’t like you? You got some weird ideas, kid."

Iwai reached back and grabbed his chair, rolling it closer to him before he hooked his arms under the crooks of your knees.

His strength surprised you, your arms immediately flying around his shoulders to keep yourself steady as he walked backwards. One step, two steps, and he sat down in the chair, placing you on top of him. He picked you up again and turned you around so your back was to his chest, an arm wrapping around your stomach to hold you steady. He kissed your ear, nibbling at it and tugging your lobe, reaching down with his other hand and rubbing your groin with his fingers.

Only now did you realize exactly _how_ aroused you were. His simple touch felt like electricity was coursing through your skin, causing you to jump and roll your hips up into his hand, grinding against him again. He chuckled in your ear, his chin against your shoulder. He was watching you, watching your body jerk and rut against him, trying to use his hand to find your release. You were probably about to make a mess in your pants, but at this point, you just didn’t care.

"Someone’s eager," he teased, as if you couldn’t feel his cock rubbing against your backside. "Do you really want me to fuck you like this? It’s the middle of the day, all of the cameras are on... someone could walk by and see you through the door." Of course, nobody usually came by the shop in the middle of the day; nobody had business in an alleyway in Shibuya at this time. Still, your heart was pounding, you felt yourself squirm a little...but you weren’t deterred. If anything, you only wanted to keep going, for him to bend you over the counter and make you his.

He reached his hand into your pants, pulling it back and holding his fingers up to your mouth. Grabbing his wrist, you ran your tongue over his fingers, pulling them into your mouth and sucking on them. You could taste yourself clearly, the flavor of your arousal causing your head to spin. You sucked his fingers like you would his cock, bobbing your head and hollowing your cheeks, making sure to give them plenty of care with your tongue. You almost expected Iwai to laugh, but you could feel his stare on you, the heat of his desire against you. He wanted you just as much as you wanted him. You couldn’t help but wonder how long he’d been like this for you, if he’d been watching you just as long as you’d been watching him. Maybe not as long, since you were attracted to him at first sight, but it had to have been for a while.

That only thrilled you more.

You spread your legs for him as far as you could, taking his hand and pressing it against your arousal, moaning with delight as he slid his hand back into your pants and kept on touching you. You thought you were going to finish already, your face warm and your heart racing as he stroked you, broad fingers careful against your most sensitive areas, though he kept dipping lower, _lower,_ like he wanted to fuck you with his fingers.

"Please," you gasped, head swimming as you thought of nothing more than, "Iwai-san..."

With your approval, he crooked two fingers up inside of you, pulling his hand away from your mouth to hold you down as you cried out. You couldn’t stop moving, your hips rocking against his fingers. It felt _so good_ to have him inside of you, to feel his thick fingers stretching you out.

"Fuck me," you pleaded, you begged, tears brimming at the corners of your eyes. You couldn’t handle it, you wanted him _so much_ , you were about to lose your mind. "Iwai-san, please, fuck me…"

Iwai didn’t stop his fingers, thrusting them inside of you again and again until you gripped onto his wrist, your body tensing up. You couldn’t hold back your cries as you came, making a mess of yourself, your pants and Iwai’s hand. He worked you until you rode out your orgasm, until you shook your head from the oversensitivity, silently pleading for him to draw his hand away.

You slumped against his back, resting your head on his shoulder. You felt a bit of drool leaking from the corner of your mouth, but as you reached up to wipe it away, Iwai turned your head and crashed your lips together. Your lethargy slowly started to fade as he kissed you, his tongue parting your lips to force his way in. Instead of tasting like sweets, he had your taste in his mouth. As he pulled back, you leaned forward to kiss him again, only to be met with his fingers again. You sucked on them eagerly, cleaning them of the mess you made, dipping your tongue between them and pushing them back into your throat.

"Kid," he said as he took his fingers back. "I’m gonna ask you one more time: you sure this is what you want?"

You nodded, placing a kiss on his stubble-covered cheek. "Please, Iwai-san. What I want is you."

Iwai heaved a sigh, letting you go. You stood up and bent over the glass case, slowly pulling down your pants. They were ruined anyway, so you didn’t have any worries about yanking them off, kicking them away from you. You looked over your shoulder to watch him, to see what he would do. He’d already stretched you open, you were still very clearly aroused...all he’d have to do was enter you.

You trembled in excitement as you stood on your toes, raising your backside up for him. Your shirt was hiked up to your ribs, that apron still tied firmly around your waist. With your pants discarded, there was no way someone couldn’t see what the two of you were up to, especially through the glass case.

You were so excited, your heart rate spiking as Iwai stood as well, approaching you with slow steps. He placed his hands on your ass, gripping it firmly... before he sank down to the ground, pulling your thighs apart.

While you expected his mouth on you, you didn’t anticipate it on your thighs. His tongue swept over your inner thighs, cleaning the mess you’d made while his fingers found your hole to tease. You lowered your head, hoping to hide yourself from the embarrassment, but thanks to the glass counter, you could see your expression. Your horrible, shameful expression with your flushed cheeks, bleary eyes, absolutely drunk on lust.

Iwai’s tongue swept up against your skin, so close to where his fingers thrust up inside of you. He turned his head and nibbled your sensitive skin, coating it with a thick layer of saliva afterward, like an apology. Still, his stubble rubbed against your skin, marking it red.

Finally, after what felt like a lifetime of torture - and left your inner thighs wet and sticky, Iwai stood and unzipped his pants. You felt his heat against you, his cock finally hitting your bare skin where he rubbed it against your ass.

"I-Iwai-san," you moaned, feeling his hand settle in your hair and stroke it, like he was trying to calm you down. He was on the larger side, his thick cock scorching your skin wherever he rubbed against you. He dragged it lower, right up against your entrance... but he kept on going until he buried it between your thighs.

"Iwai-san?" You asked, looking back over your shoulder, only to be met with another comforting stroke of your hair.

"Don’t keep nothin’ at the shop. It’d be a bad idea to jump right into it without protection, right? Even you know that, kid." You squeezed your thighs around him, holding his cock in place, feeling his heat up against your own. "Don’t worry, kid. I’ll make it up to ya."

Before you could speak, he started to thrust, rubbing his length against your inner thighs. It was so hot, so close to your groin and you wanted so badly just to shift your hips and take him inside of you... but this was a test too, wasn’t it? God, it only made you want him more, feeling how commanding he was with each thrust.

You gasped and cried out, meeting his motions eagerly with your own, frotting against him to pleasure the both of you. This was more intense than if he’d just fucked you conventionally, in its own way. It felt like he owned you, like you were really his, in that he didn’t need to bury himself inside of you to stake his claim. He was driving you mad just by dragging his cock against your thighs, and you wondered how far you’d fall for him.

"I-Iwai-san," you gasped, feeling his hands knead your backside. When you nodded, he slapped your skin, causing you to jump and clutch onto him even tighter.

"Is this what you wanted, kid?" He asked, the smirk on his lips audible as you nodded again.

"Yes, _yes_ , this is everything I needed, Iwai-san! You, I needed you, you’re what I wanted...!"

"Good." He fucked you faster, harder, and you really thought he was going to drive you crazy. When you looked down, before your breath fogged up the glass, you could see your face again…but you could also see where his cock slid out at the apex of your thighs.

Just that was enough to do you in. You gripped onto him, calling out his name as you closed your eyes, your knees buckling as your release dripped down onto the floor. You were still trying to recover as Iwai rammed into you, knocking your body against the edge of the glass case, when he suddenly stopped and pulled out.

Hot fluid splattered on your backside, causing you to jump as he coated your ass with his seed. Once the last of it was painting your skin white, he pulled your head back and kissed you, planting gentle kisses against your mouth.

While you were panting, still coming down from your high, you opened your eyes to find him smiling at you gently.

"Dinner tomorrow night?" He asked, and a wide grin crossed your face.


End file.
